Advancements in video processing technologies enable production of video and/or image content having different aspect ratios, such as 4:3, 16:9. Further, current display technologies provide for display screens having different aspect ratios. For example, the aspect ratio of a display screen of a standard-definition television is 4:3 and the aspect ratio of a display screen of a typical high-definition television is 16:9.
When an aspect ratio of content, such as, an image or a video, differs from an aspect ratio of a display screen that displays the content, a plurality of letterbox or pillarbox regions become visible on the display screen. Typically, these regions are located on two opposite sides on the content display area of the screen. For example, the letterbox regions can appear towards the top and bottom of the content being displayed. The pillarbox regions can appear towards the left and right side of the content being displayed. Generally, the letterbox and pillarbox regions do not display any content (i.e., are unused) and appear as a solid color (typically, black) to the viewer. In certain scenarios, the letterbox and pillarbox regions, which are distributed on both sides of the content display area, may be utilized to display filler content. However, the utilization of the distributed letterbox and pillarbox regions is limited.
Thus, there is a need for processing a video signal to manage the letterbox/pillarbox regions for improved utilization of display screen.